Dirty Little Secret
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Got a Secret, Can you Keep it? Logan's got a secret that he wants to keep and Carlos seems to be intent on outing him. Kendall's got a crush on the new girl, Lila Mitchell who is Logan's cousin and Logan himself. James is harboring secret feelings for a straight guy. Carlos is confused. Can everyone keep their secrets? Or will they just be another regret? Kogan/Kila Jarlos
1. My Dirty Little Secret

**Warning: This fic will contain crossdressing so if that is not your thing then please don't read. Just a warning. **

**Dirty Little Secret **

**Chapter 1: My Dirty Little Secret **

Logan Mitchell sighed as he walked into his apartment. He had had a rough day and wanted nothing more than to relax and maybe watch TV. He had gone to his classes this morning and then to his job at the campus library all afternoon. That sounded really nice, but he knew his roommate and best friend, Carlos Garcia, wouldn't allow that. Carlos usually bugged Logan to do something.

Logan took his jacket off and stuffed it into the closet with his messenger bag. He started for the living room stretching as he walked. He wondered where Carlos was. Normally he was home before the brunette and had control of the TV.

"Carlos?" Logan called out.

"Kitchen," came Carlos' reply. Logan changed directions and made his way to the kitchen wondered what his friend was up to. He walked into the kitchen and saw Carlos pulling a six pack out of the refrigerator. Logan knew that could only mean one thing.

"How'd your test go?" he asked following the Latino out to the living room. Carlos sat down and opened a beer. "It can't have been that bad," Logan said looking at the Latino still waiting for an answer.

"I bombed it," Carlos said as he took another drink of his beer.

"You're being dramatic," Logan said shaking his head.

"I am not it was horrible. I looked down at the test and I forget everything," Carlos said taking yet another big drink of his beer. He set the empty can down. Logan sat down on the couch next to Carlos as he grabbed another can.

"Carlos," Logan said making a grab for the can. "Slow down," he said. Carlos jerked back and glared at Logan.

"I bombed my test today, I am allowed to drink," Carlos said opening the can and taking a drink.

Several drinks later, after Logan had acquired more booze for Carlos, the Latino had talked Logan into a drinking game. They were playing, never have I ever. Since Carlos was already a bit drunk, he was trying to get Logan caught up.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy," Carlos said. Logan sent the Latino a glare before taking a drink.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl and liked it," Logan said. If Carlos wanted to play dirty, he could too. Carlos drank to that.

"Never have I ever…" Carlos trailed off in thought. He tapped his chin with his finger. He was trying to think of something Logan might've done that he hadn't. "given a blow job," he said. Logan grinned and took a big drink. Carlos' jaw dropped in shock.

"I've even received a few," Logan said grinning.

"Du-dude, and here all this time I thought you were a-a prude," Carlos teased.

"I'm gay and I love cock," Logan shrugged with a grin on his face. "Ok my turn, never have I ever seen a vagina," he said. Carlos drank to that and Logan shuddered.

"Lady parts creep you out that much?" Carlos asked with a laugh.

"Like I said, I'm gay and I love cock," Logan repeated.

"And I'm straight and I love pussy," Carlos said.

"Ok moving on, it's your turn," Logan said.

They continued their game. The questions got weirder and weirder and more sexual in nature. They ranged from preference to positions to kinks.

"Ok, ok, ok I got one," Carlos said waving his hand in the air. Logan arched an eyebrow in question at the Latino. "Never have I ever dressed like a girl," he said. Logan blushed and took a drink. Carlos' jaw dropped once more.

"What?" Logan asked looking up at Carlos.

"I totally misjudged you," Carlos said.

"Shut up," Logan said.

"Can I at least get an explanation," Carlos asked.

"It was high school, people do crazy shit in high school," Logan argued.

"More than that," Carlos said giving Logan a pointed look that said he wasn't going to drop this any time soon.

"It was a dare from my friend Camille," Logan said.

"Better," Carlos said.

"There was this guy, Jack Hudson. He went to my school and was straight as a board. He was hot though and I couldn't' help but crush on him. One night he threw a party and Camille dared me to dress up like a girl and seduce him. It was summer so I could pretend to be an out of towner and Camille's dad is a plastic surgeon and he had those silicon boobs women used to test drive boob jobs before they got them. Camille thought it was too perfect and I wasn't going to back down from a dare. I totally fooled him and he asked me out and we went on a few dates," Logan explained.

"So you pretended to be a girl to date guy?" Carlos asked.

"At first," Logan grinned and Carlos' jaw dropped again. "Well, we went on a few dates and fooled around a bit. I tried to stop him but he was insistent," he explained.

"I can see why that would be a problem," Carlos said nodding his head.

"It wasn't a problem though. He was closeted," Logan said.

"Really?" Carlos asked. He wasn't as shocked as he had been earlier.

"Yep, we 'dated for the rest of the summer and most of the next school year. He actually said he had never been with a guy and wondered if I was a good kisser how good I was a sucking cock," Logan said.

"You blew him and he kept you around?" Carlos asked.

"No I blew him and let him fuck me. What we had was really a sexual relationship," Logan said thinking back.

"You're a secret slut aren't you?" Carlos asked.

"Former," Logan corrected him.

"So would you do what you did with Jack with Kendall?" Carlos asked. His beer was long forgotten.

Logan chocked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered a bit. Carlos just laughed when Logan looked at him shocked. He hadn't thought anyone knew about his crush on their friend and hockey teammate Kendall Knight.

"Come on Logan, I'm not dumb," Carlos said.

"I-I never said you were," Logan said shaking his head as he caught his breath.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Carlos said.

"Ok, so I've got a crush on Kendall, please don't tell him," Logan pleaded.

"How did you look in drag?" Carlos asked grinning mischievously. "I mean you must've fooled Jack at first," he said.

"I was sexy," Logan said confidently. Carlos laughed and shook his head. "Don't believe me?" Logan asked. He quickly pulled his phone out and looked through his pictures until he found the one he was looking for. He shoved the phone in Carlos' face.

The picture was of him and their friend Camille. Logan was dressed in drag. He had a pink sweater on and a black skirt. His face was covered with makeup and he had on a wig. The wig was blonde and reached midway down Logan's back. He had decent sized boobs.

"Did she have a name?" Carlos asked.

"Lila," Logan said.

"Dude you have to go to the party this weekend like this," Carlos said.

"No way," Logan said shaking his head.

"Or I could just tell Kendall…" Carlos started.

"I hate you," Logan said glaring at his friend.

"Come on, just one night, I want to see Lila in action," Carlos said grinning. Logan opened his mouth to protest when Carlos continued. "Besides if everything works out you'll get a kiss from Kendall and maybe it'll help you move on from him," he said.

Logan closed his mouth. Carlos was right, maybe it would help his crush on the blonde. Maybe, one kiss was all he needed. He knew Kendall was straight after all. That fact didn't help with his crush on the blonde. Logan couldn't help it. Kendall was walking sex. His blonde hair and green eyes just turned Logan on like no other. Then there was his body. Logan was ashamed to admit, a few times in the locker room after hockey practice he had peeked at the blonde. He wished he hadn't. It had only fueled his attraction all the more.

"Do we have a deal then?" Carlos asked looking at Logan.

-Dirty Little Secret-

Kendall Knight laughed as he followed his friend out to his car. They had just bought enough alcohol to last them a week between the two of them. It wouldn't last one night though. They were throwing a party in their campus apartment building in a few days.

"I'm serious dude," his best friend, James Diamond, said glaring at the laughing blonde.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to believe you don't have a problem when you're carrying all that out of the store," Kendall said.

"I don't have a problem, I've pretty much got it under control," James said.

"Whatever, I'll be right tomorrow night when you're trashed," Kendall said shaking his head. James wasn't really an alcoholic, but when he drank he got pretty wasted. He didn't drink in small amounts, with James it was go big or go home. It had always been that way. Kendall knew that from the start. It was one of the reasons he was friends with the self proclaimed pretty boy.

"Whatever," James mumbled as he loaded the booze into Kendall's car. Kendall laughed again as he placed what he was carrying into the trunk as well. Once everything was loaded in the trunk the two of them got into the car.

"So Carlos and Logan coming to the party?" Kendall asked.

"They should be, they only live one building over," James said.

"You gonna get Carlos drunk in hopes of having some fun?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"I would never take advantage of a drunk person," James said shaking his head, "besides he's straight," he added.

"So, when people are drunk they'll do anything. Maybe what you need to get over him is one good drunken fuck," Kendall said.

"Don't say it like that," James said making a face.

"Dude, it's not making love if your drunk James," Kendall stated.

"I never said that, I just said don't say it that way," James said shaking his head.

"Well then how do you want me to say it?" Kendall asked confused.

"I don't know, but I don't want to just fuck him," James sighed looking out the window.

It was no secret that James liked Carlos. He was very verbal about his attraction to the Latino, at least to Kendall. Kendall knew about his crush and tired to help him get over it. Carlos was obviously very straight, if him bragging about the girls he hooked up with wasn't enough of a clue, then Kendall didn't know what was.

James had fallen for the Latino two years ago when they were freshman and trying out for the hockey team. They had both spotted Carlos with Logan and watched them. Carlos and Logan had been amazing on the ice. James had introduced himself and Kendall to Carlos and Logan. The four of them had become friends fast and James' crush had developed more and more over the last two years. They were now juniors and Carlos had no idea about James' crush. Kendall knew James was probably thinking about Carlos again. He knew James was also afraid to lose Carlos' friendship and that was another reason why he didn't act on his feelings.

Kendall understood that fear. He had had that happen to him in high school. He had tried to ask a guy out only to have him not be gay, or not be out of the closet at least, and he turned Kendall down. Kendall lost his friendship and people at his school teased him. Kendall had been a freshman at the time and mistook his guidance for something else. Kendall then worked hard and bulked up and joined the hockey team. He stopped people from picking on him by becoming a tough jock. That was where he and James had met. The two had initially been attracted to one another, and even dated for a little bit. In the end they both agreed they were better off as friends though.

The rest of ride back to their apartment was silent. Kendall parked the car in the parking lot of their building and got out with James. They started un loading their alcohol.

"I think you guys have a problem."

Kendall stood up and turned to see Carlos standing behind them grinning. Kendall just shook his head while James glared at the Latino.

"You're so funny Garcia," Kendall said.

"Shut up and help us get this in before campus security catches us," James said quickly.

"Might as well," Carlos sighed. He grabbed a few bags and followed Kendall and James into their building.

"Logan kick you out of your apartment again?" Kendall asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, he's so easy to piss off," Carlos said shaking his head.

"What'd you do this time?" James asked.

"All I said was that he was a bit of a nerd and that he needed to get his panties out of a bunch and get laid," Carlos shrugged as they walked up the steps to the second floor. They walked down the hall to the guys apartment.

"You've got to watch what you say around him, or you'll find yourself kicked out permanently," James warned.

"I know when to push it," Carlos laughed. Kendall passed the two, since he had a free hand and opened the apartment door. He headed inside and to the kitchen with the other two right behind him. They put the booze away and sat down at the kitchen table.

Kendall and Carlos quickly struck up a conversation about hockey. James sat back keeping to himself and talked when he was talked to. Kendall knew he was trying to stop himself from confessing his love for the Latino. James normally didn't have a problem talking to Carlos, but because Kendall had brought up his crush it was fresh in his mind. Kendall was more than willing to pick up for James' slack and keep Carlos occupied. He had been in James' position and he hadn't had someone to help him.

-Dirty Little Secret-

"I can't believe he talked me into this," Logan muttered as he followed Camille into his bedroom. She had two bags in her hands. Inside the bags was everything they would need to bring Lila back to life. She had makeup and clothes for Logan.

Logan had buried that part of his life a long time ago. It was something he had done on a dare. He didn't know why Carlos had dared him to it, but he knew why he couldn't say no. He was almost sure Carlos wouldn't say anything, but he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to lose Kendall's friendship.

"I can't believe I get to do this again," Camille chirped excitedly.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Logan groaned.

"By crushing on straight guys and having friends who will use the information to get you to do what they want even though they'd never tell a living soul," Camille explained batting her eyelashes at him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," Logan sighed.

"I liked Lila," Camille said.

"I'm Lila," Logan reminded her.

"Yeah, by as Lila you were different, you were more dainty," Camille teased. Logan just glared at her. Camille laughed and walked over to Logan's bed and dumped everything Logan had asked her to get on the bed. She had even gotten his fake boobs.

"What did you do drive home?" Logan asked. He and Camille had grown up just one town over from Sherwood. It was an hour long drive.

"Yes, you said you were going to be Lila and without these," Camille started as she lifted the two silicone boobs up, "no one will believe you're a woman," she finished.

"Ok you've got a point, but didn't your parents ask questions?" Logan asked.

"I told them I came home for dinner and had a few things I needed to get from my room," Camille said shrugging.

"You're going to be the death of me Roberts," Logan sighed lifting his hand to his face.

"Are we gonna do a test run before the party?" Camille asked.

"Might as well," Logan sighed. Camille jumped up and down excitedly. She took her messenger bag off and pulled out some clothes for Logan. Logan looked at her. "I knew you were going to need some clothes too," she said.

"I didn't ask you to buy new clothes for me," Logan said looking at the tags still on the clothes.

"I know, but you're a bit bigger than me now," Camille said.

Logan just rolled his eyes and started looking through the clothes. He let out a gasp and threw the clothes down. He turned to glare at Camille.

"Really?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Camille said turning to Logan from the makeup she had been setting up on Logan's desk. Logan pointed to the clothing on the bed. Camille grinned.

"Come on, with all the tight skirts and jeans you need to wear you can't wear your boxers," Camille giggled.

"I am not wearing a thong Camille," Logan said looking at the thing with disgust. His face paled. "You didn't buy this all at once did you?" he asked.

"Yes, I bought a man thong with a bunch of girl clothes," Camille said shaking her head. "I'm not dumb. I did buy a few girly thongs too. I wasn't sure what you'd want," she added grinning.

"No way," Logan said.

"Fine, if you want people to figure you out," Camille said.

"What do you prefer?" Logan asked looking down at the underwear Camille had bought for him.

"I like lace," Camille said, "or silk," she added quickly.

Logan sighed as he looked at the underwear. This was going to more complicated than last time. He would have to work harder than before.

"Oh, and since last time I've picked up a few tricks from my student films," Camille said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Makeup and aesthetically," Camille said pulling some aesthetics out of her bag. She smiled as Logan paled again. "I can make it seem like you've got real boobs and cleavage as long as you wear a bra," she said.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into," Logan groaned. Camille just giggled and instructed Logan to sit down. She then started to show him how to apply makeup again. She helped him apply the basics and helped him with his wig. Soon the transformation was smooth and familiar.

"God, it's like we're in high school all over again," Camille laughed.

"This wasn't exactly the highlight of my high school career, I mean it was fun, but wasn't a high light," Logan said looking over himself in the mirror Camille handed him. He had to admit he did make on hell of a girl though.

"Now what's your lie gonna be so you don't have to go to the part," Camille asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked looking over at Camille.

"I meant Logan's lie," Camille giggled. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know yet," Logan said.

"Use your Lila voice, can you still pass off as a girl," Camille said.

Logan groaned and let his head fall forward. This was going to be a long night and Camille was enjoying this more than she should. Logan knew he could back out of this right now and Carlos wouldn't tell his secret, but part of him wanted to know what Kendall kissed like. He wanted to know if he could seduce the blonde.

Logan was all in now whether or not he liked it. There was no turning back anymore He was going to do this. Tomorrow night he would go to that party as Lila. He would seek out the blonde and play with him a bit. He just hoped he hadn't lost his touch.

Tomorrow night, Kendall wouldn't know what hit him.

-Dirty Little Secret-

James and Kendall walked through the quad. It was Friday and the party was tonight. They were looking for Carlos and Logan to see if they could get them to help get things ready.

"There they are," James said pointing to the two. Kendall looked at where the brunette was pointing and saw Logan with his laptop out and he was typing while Carlos sat next to him talking to him. Logan looked a little annoyed.

"What do you have like a beacon on him or something?" Kendall teased causing James to blush. James nudged Kendall in the side. They both walked over to the other two hockey players.

"Hey guys," James said. Carlos looked up at them. Logan kept at whatever he was doing on his laptop.

"Oh hey," Carlos said, "you guys aren't gonna believe this," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Tell them Logan," Carlos said nudging the brunette.

"I can't make your party tonight," Logan said without looking up from his laptop.

"What? Dude come on don't be lame," Kendall said.

"I've got a six page paper on the respiratory system for my anatomy class due Monday and I'm only on page one," Logan said.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you procrastinate before," Kendall said looking at the nerd shocked. James just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well take a good look cause it's only happening once, I've had other papers to work on and I forgot all about this one. I've got to get it done," Logan said.

"You've got all weekend," James stated.

"It's that thinking that got me into this mess, I think I am gonna stay home tonight or maybe hit the library and work on my paper, but have fun," Logan said closing his laptop. He put it in his bag and stood up.

"Party pooper," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Sorry, but if I want to become a doctor I've got to keep my grades up," Logan said flipping Carlos off. Carlos shook his head again.

"Nerd," Carlos said.

"If I were you Carlos I'd work on that Lit paper you have due Monday that you haven't started either," Logan said.

"I've got all weekend," Carlos said smirking.

"Suit yourself, but remember we're out of red bull," Logan said as he walked away.

"Sorry about him, but he's big nerd and would've brought the party down anyways," Carlos said loudly so Logan could hear him.

"Suck one," Logan hollered back at the Latino.

"You first," Carlos shot at him. Logan flipped the Latino off over his head as he walked away. Carlos just shook his head and turned to Kendall and James.

"I'll be there," Carlos said.

"Actually do you think you could come early and help us get things ready?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, beats sitting around with Mr. Nerd," Carlos said.

"You better watch yourself," James warned the Latino.

"He won't kick me out he loves me," Carlos said waving his hand.

"Right, keep telling self that and we'll let you have the couch when he kicks you out," Kendall teased.

"Just the couch?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe a corner in the living room for your things," James said.

"Gee thanks guys," Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"He's not gonna kick you out remember," Kendall laughed.

"I'm not a hundred percent," Carlos said.

"So don't push him then," James said. Carlos thought it over and nodded his head.

"Maybe you're right," Carlos said.

"Maybe?" James asked.

"Ok you're right, jeeze you're worse than Logan," Carlos said.

"Maybe we should uninvite him if he's gonna be so mean to us," Kendall said looking at James. James nodded his head.

"No I'm sorry I don't want to be stuck home with Logan with him being grouchy about his paper," Carlos said quickly.

"Fine, you can come," James said laughing. Carlos fist pumped in the air. Kendall and James both laughed.

"Only if you come over early and help us get everything set up," Kendall said.

"I can deal with that," Carlos said nodding his head.

**Wow so another new one from me. I am finishing up Take What Comes and this will be updated once that one is finished. I've had this chapter ready for awhile now and it's a bit different than anything I've ever done. I hope you all like this. I mean I've done the Kendall dressing up in Kendall's Secret but that was smut and this will eventually get there, but this will be a full fledged story. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. The Party

**So I'd like to take a moment to thank **_LoveSparkle, KSchmidtluvr24, Spice of Life, BTRlover1122, Ice Rush, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chey21, rainy dayz and silver dreams, and KatelynLovesPenaAndMaslow_ **for all taking the time to review and convince me that this story isn't crap. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 2: The Party**

Kendall looked around up and down the hallway. He had really been looking forward to Logan coming to the party. The brunette had then decided to bail on him. Logan would probably be the only other sober person at this party and Kendall would have had someone to talk to. He would've had someone to have a decent conversation with at least, but Logan decided to bail. It wasn't that Kendall was sober, no he had had a few drinks, but he wasn't pushing it like James. James had started drinking as soon as the party started and Carlos started chatting with some girl. Kendall was debating on bailing the party himself and going to see what Logan was up to.

"Hey man," James said slinging his arm over Kendall's shoulders.

"What James?" Kendall asked looking over at James and could just tell he was already getting tipsy. Kendall had known James for years now and was good at reading the brunette.

"This party was a good idea," James said nodding his head.

"Careful Diamond, like I said you lose your filter when you're drunk," Kendall said.

"You've got big eyebrows," James said reaching a finger up to poke Kendall's eyebrows only to miss and almost poke the blonde's eye.

"Stop it," Kendall said swatting James' hand away. James was always making fun of his eyebrows and this was just normal behavior for his friend.

"Whatever dude, I'm gonna par-tay," James said taking off down the hallway a bit. He joined a group of girls and talked them into a drinking game.

Kendall shook his head. That was another thing James did when drunk. He turned into a total player and fucked just about anything that moved. It was something Kendall didn't understand really. James was head over heels for Carlos, yet he fucked just about every girl in their year and anyone younger and even a few older women too. Kendall figured it was his way of coping with the fact that Carlos didn't want him and he never would.

Kendall sighed and looked around the sea of faces moving about the hallway and into the several open apartments. He saw many faces and a few he recognized. Kendall was a star hockey player with James, Carlos, and Logan and they knew a lot of people but that didn't mean he remembered everyone one of them. A few faces stuck and some names came to mind, but talking to any of them was not an option. He didn't want to make an ass out of himself and mess up some girls name and get slapped for it.

Kendall looked down at his watch. It was only ten and this party wouldn't be over for a few hours yet. He was starting to wonder what Logan was up to. Logan had bailed last minute and it kind of upset Kendall. He looked to the stairway. It would be so easy to leave and go see what Logan was up to.

Kendall wasn't gonna lie. He had a small crush on the brunette. He was gorgeous, but way out of his league. Logan was smart and he deserved to date someone who could keep up with him intellectually. Kendall couldn't do that. Logan had a few other premed friends and listening to them talk Kendall easily got lost and thought some of their jokes weren't that funny, at least not until Logan explained them to him later. Logan was hot too, he was everything Kendall dreamed of. Kendall would never make a move, he wasn't smart enough for Logan. He didn't want to hold Logan back.

Kendall sighed and hung his head. He was as bad as James. He had a crush on someone he could never be with. Kendall wasn't even sure if Logan was gay, James said he was but Kendall was too scared to ask. Maybe he and James were perfect for one another. Kendall shook his head, no, they had been down that road. They were better off as friends.

Kendall was about to head for the stairwell when he heard a laugh. It was familiar, yet not. It was too high pitched to be the laugh he knew. Kendall turned and looked around. He spotted the source of the laughter. There was a blonde haired girl standing next to Camille. She was slightly taller than Camille, but looked to be shorter than Kendall. Her hair was long and was down around her face. She bad familiar brown eyes. She was wearing a red tunic top and jean skirt that came to just above her knees. She also had a red scarf around her neck. She was breath takingly beautiful. She was wearing makeup, but not overwhelmingly so. It was just enough to bring out her natural beauty.

Kendall hadn't realized he was walking towards her until he was a few feet from her. Camille spotted him and grinned.

"Hey," Camille said getting his attention. Kendall moved closer and the blonde looked over at Kendall and smiled. "Kendall this is my friend Lila," Camille said.

"Hi I'm Kendall Knight," Kendall said holding his hand out to her. Lila looked at his hand and shook it.

"Lila Mitchell," she said smiling. She brushed her hair out of her face. Her smile was a familiar smile and Kendall realized why everything about her was familiar.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Logan Mitchell would you?" Kendall asked.

"He's my cousin," Lila said nodding her head softly.

"Speaking of Logan, where is he, he said he'd be here," Camille said looking around.

"He bailed," Kendall said shaking his head.

"What?" Camille asked.

"That doesn't surprise me, Logan always was a bit of a party pooper," Lila said smiling.

"You don't go to school here do you?" Kendall asked Lila.

"No, I'm just visiting Camille and Logan," Lila said, "Logan was supposed to be here, but if he doesn't want to show that's his problem," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Why'd he bail though?" Camille asked.

"Something about a paper due that he needed to work on," Kendall said. Camille nodded her head.

"Can I get you girls something to drink?" Kendall asked.

"If you want to get us drunk your gonna have to do better than that," Lila teased.

"I'm just being a good host," Kendall said smiling sweetly at the other blonde. Lila laughed and looked at Camille.

"Sure, what you go?" Camille asked.

"Right this way ladies," Kendall said. He led the girls to his apartment and to the kitchen where the drinks had been set up. Camille picked up a wine cooler, her drink of choice while Lila grabbed a beer. Kendall arched a brow in question at the blonde girl as he grabbed a beer himself.

"What? I'm here on a mini vacation to relax, you don't get drunk on wine coolers," Lila said as she opened the beer and took a drink.

"That is so true," Kendall said nodding his head. He really didn't like the fruity drinks, but he knew girls, well most girls, loved them and that's why he bought them. Lila was different though. She was honest and Kendall liked that.

"So," Lila said getting Kendall's attention, like she didn't already have it. "How do you know Logan?" she asked.

"We're both on the hockey team," Kendall said.

"Little Logie's on the hockey team still? I didn't think he'd be able to make the team since he's tiny," Lila said laughing.

"Yeah he's small but he's face and he can handle the puck pretty good," Kendall said taking a drink of his beer.

"Logan always was good at hockey," Lila said, "one of the few things his dad was proud of about him," she added.

"What?" Kendall asked. Lila's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"I don't think Logan would like me sharing his life story with someone you hardly know," Camille said to Lila. Lila looked at Camille confused before nodding her head.

"But I know Logan pretty good, so it evens out," Kendall said.

"Not on your life," Lila said taking a big drink of her beer. Kendall eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had never really seen a girl chug a beer like that, well not one as hot as Lila. "If you want to know more about Logan you either gotta get me drunk or tell me more about yourself," Lila said winking at him.

"Well with the way you drink I think getting you drunk will be easier," Kendall teased. Lila laughed and shook her head. She grabbed another beer.

"Hey, who's the new girl," James asked as he walked up to Kendall with Carlos behind him. He looked over at the new girl as well. He gave her a seductive smile and winked at her.

"My name is Lila," Lila said politely.

"She's Logan's cousin, but since Logan's a spoilsport I'm showing her around," Camille said placing her arm around Lila. Lila shrugged her off and took a drink of her beer.

"I'm James Diamond, if you ever want anyone else to show you around I'm your guy," James said holding his hand out to Lila. Lila slowly took his hand and James kissed her hand. Lila blushed and withdrew her hand from James' grasp quickly.

"I'm Carlos and don't mind him," Carlos said pointing to James.

"Carlos? Carlos Garcia, Logan's roommate," Lila asked.

"You've heard of me?" Carlos asked smiling at Lila.

"Yeah, something along the lines of loud, rude, obnoxious, roommate," Lila said laughing as Carlos' smile fell.

"Ok hold on I'm not loud, I'm passionate, I'm not rude I just forget my manners sometimes, and I might be a little obnoxious," Carlos explained. The others around him laughed and shook their heads at him.

"See dude, told you he didn't like you as much as you thought," James said.

"Despite all of that, when you don't piss him off he's got nothing but good things to say about you," Lila said.

"Really?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Ok I think that's enough for you," Camille said grabbing the beer Lila was holding.

"Hey that's mine," Lila said glaring at Camille. Camille just laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think Logan would like to hear his cousin spilling all his secrets," Camille said. Lila closed her mouth and nodded her head in agreement. The guys laughed and Lila blushed.

"So Lila, how long you in town for?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, how long?" Carlos asked.

"Dunno," Lila shrugged. Kendall arched an eyebrow at her in question. "Could be a few days, could be longer, it really depends on how this party goes," she said winking at Kendall. She then linked arms with Camille and walked away.

"Dude I think she was flirting with you," James said.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed.

"What? No, she was just being nice," Kendall said shaking his head.

"No one is nice to a complete stranger like that, she was flirting," James said. He looked to Carlos for some back up and Carlos nodded his head.

"Ok say she was flirting, she's Logan's cousin, I don't think he'd like me dating her," Kendall said, "besides she won't be in town for long," he added.

"She said it depended on how well tonight went, I think that was her subtle way of saying she was thinking of transferring," James said.

"You're reading way too much into things James," Kendall shook his head. He wanted to believe what his friend was saying, but it was all too good to be true. A hot new girl showing up out of the blue.

"I say go for it man," James said.

"I don't know," Kendall said slowly looking to where Lila had disappeared to.

"If you don't then I will, she was hot," James said.

"If I were Logan I'd prefer you to date my cousin rather than Mr. Heartbreaker here," Carlos said jerking his thumb at James.

"Ok ow, that was hurtful," James said looking at the Latino.

"It's true, I don't think I've ever seen you in a really serious relationship," Carlos said.

"Ok I'll give you that one, but I'm looking for the right person and it's not as easy as you'd think," James said defensively. Kendall shook his head at the two and walked away in search of someone else to hang out with for now.

-Dirty Little Secret-

Lila was sitting on the couch in Kendall's apartment with Camille. They were just chatting about nothing in particular. They had left Kendall and the other two to talk to some other people for a bit. Every guy Camille introduced Lila to all hit on her. It was a bit annoying.

"So, having fun?" Camille asked.

"A little," Lila said waving her hand slightly. Camille giggled at that and shook her head. They sat there a bit longer before Lila had to use the bathroom. She excused herself from Camille and headed for the bathroom.

After Lila finished her business she started searching for Camille who wasn't where she had left her. Camille was probably getting another drink or talking to some friends. Lila started to wander around looking for her friend when someone stepped in front of her cutting her off. She looked up and saw a tall brunette standing in front of her. He looked cocky and Lila knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Excuse me," She said trying to step around him. He stopped her and smirked at the glare she sent him.

"You must be new around here," he said smiling at her.

"So what if I am, I'm a little busy at the moment," Lila said annoyed.

"The names Jett," he said confidently.

"I wasn't asking," Lila said letting her annoyance show. Maybe he'd back off. It didn't seem to work as he took a step closer.

"What's a girl like you doing all alone here?" Jett asked as he looked her up and down. Lila suddenly became very self conscious. Jett backed her into a wall and Lila could smell the alcohol on his breath. He put an arm on the wall and trapped her there.

"I'm not alone, now please move," Lila said trying to get him to move. She pushed on his chest trying to back him up.

"Come on baby, you know you can't resist me," Jett cooed in her ear. Lila felt sick to her stomach. This guy couldn't take a hint. He turned his head and tired to lean in to kiss her. Lila backed her head away and put her hand in his face.

"Not on your life," Lila said trying to let her disgust show.

"Come on," Jett cooed.

"She said she's not interested."

Lila looked over to her side and saw Kendall standing there. He didn't look to happy. Maybe he knew this guy or something. He seemed to be trying to stop him from doing something to her. Lila was grateful for that.

"What do you want Knight?" Jett spat at the blonde.

"I want you to leave her alone, she's not interested," Kendall said walking over to Jett. Jett just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked away.

"Thanks," Lila said smiling gratefully at Kendall.

"Your welcome, I saw him bugging you and he's an asshole so I thought I'd rescue you," Kendall said smiling.

"How charming of you," Lila said smiling. Kendall smiled as well.

"Well I am a Knight," Kendall winked.

"My knight in shining armor," Lila teased. Kendall laughed at that and nodded his head as well. Lila smiled at his laugh. It was carefree and had a charming quality to it that just drew her in. Lila took a step closer to Kendall. "Maybe I should thank my knight properly," she suggested. Kendall stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall asked.

"I would, but I don't have a handkerchief," Lila teased.

"I'm sure there's another way you could thank me," Kendall said.

"Maybe," Lila said leaning in close. Kendall leaned in as well. They were centimeters apart. Lila swallowed lightly and leaned in the rest of the way and they were kissing. Kendall placed a hand on her hip and drew her in closer. Lila didn't seem to mind. She brought her arms up around Kendall's neck and pulled him closer. She had been wanting to do this all night since she had run into the other blonde. They parted and Lila looked up into Kendall's eyes. She saw him smiling down at her.

"I've wanted to do that all night," Kendall said softly.

"Me too," Lila said grinning up at him.

"How long are you in town?" Kendall asked.

"Like I said it all depends on how well things go tonight," Lila shrugged. She wasn't going to make this easy on the blonde. If he wanted it, he had to work.

"I want to take you out on a date," Kendall said.

"Boy you're straight forward," Lila commented with a smile.

"I am, when I want something I take it," Kendall said cockily.

"Well then, when, and where, my cocky knight?" Lila asked teasingly.

"Tomorrow night, and you leave the where to me," Kendall said laughing.

"I'm staying with Camille since I'd rather stay with her than two guys, even if one of them is Logan, I bet they are still messy," Lila said.

"Nah, I hear Carlos is a neat freak," Kendall said laughing.

"Still, I'll be at Camille's," Lila said winking at him. She turned and walked away leaving Kendall standing there. She eventually found Camille and told her everything. Camille was excited, but for reasons other than the ones Lila was excited for.

-Dirty Little Secret-

James laughed as Carlos made a fool of himself in front of some girls that he was trying to hit on. Being that he was drunk and a bit wobbly he wasn't doing a very good job. The girls just laughed and walked way.

"Better luck next time man," James said laughing.

"Ah who needs 'em," Carlos said waving his hand at the retreating girls. He grabbed James and pulled him over to the couch. They both sat down. "I don't know why it's so hard to get a girl to like me," he said.

"It shouldn't be that hard you're very likable," James said finding it hard to believe that someone wouldn't like Carlos. Carlos was very likable. He was kind and caring, he might be a bit loud but he was just passionate. He wouldn't- no couldn't- hurt a fly. The Latino was also honest and loyal. He never cheated and if things weren't working he'd tell a person rather than string them along. He was the complete package, and James wanted him.

"I'm serious, it's like girls have made a pact to not date me," Carlos whined.

"Quit being over dramatic," James said shoving Carlos lightly.

"I'm not, no girl in town seems to want to date me," Carlos said looking at James. James saw the serious look on his face.

"Then fuck 'em," James said seriously. Carlos looked at him before nodding his head and wobbling at bit.

"Fuck 'em," Carlos agreed.

The two sat there in silence looking at one another. James felt his heart start to be faster than normal. This happened whenever Carlos was around and he couldn't control himself. He really couldn't help it, there was just something about Carlos.

Without thinking about it James leaned in and kissed Carlos. He felt a spark of electricity surge though him as soon as their lips touched. The Latino froze momentarily before he kissed back moving his lips in sync with James' lips.

He's kissing back.

James thought excitedly. He decided to take it a step further by running his tongue against Carlos' lips. Carlos responded by opening his lips for James. The two started making out there on the couch. Carlos pushed James back a bit and leaned over him pressing the pretty boy into the couch a bit. James didn't mind the change in position at all.

James was ecstatic. He was finally kissing Carlos after wondering what it would be like for so long. James felt like he was dreaming, and if he was he didn't want to wake up. He wanted this to last. He never wanted it to end. He had fantasized about this for so long and it was finally happening.

Carlos then sat up and looked down at James confused. James gulped and looked at Carlos. He had realized what he was doing. He hadn't liked it as much as James had. James could tell just by the confused look on his face. He was wondering what had happened.

James pushed Carlos back and jumped off the couch. He ran out of the apartment they were in and to his own apartment. He headed straight for his bedroom and locked himself in. He fell onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to calm himself down. James was freaking out. Did he just ruin the friendship he had with Carlos. Did Carlos think he was a freak now? How was he going to explain to Carlos what had happened. Carlos was straight and not into guys at all. James knew that. He had listened to Carlos talk about chasing girls ever since he had met him, hell he had just watched him hit on a group of girls.

James sighed and just laid there staring at the ceiling. He wanted to sink into his bed and disappear. He wanted tonight to have never happened, or least not let Carlos remember it. By the look on Carlos' face he hadn't been as drunk as James would've hoped for him to be. Carlos was going to remember and he was probably going to want to talk to James tomorrow. James wasn't sure he could look at Carlos the same anymore.

**So yeah that was chapter two. When ever Logan is Lila I will just write him as Lila not Logan. It'll help me keep things straight a bit. I hope you all liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Just Another Regret

**So I'd like to take a moment to thank **_LoveSparkle, Ice Rush, 4ever with Kames, KatelynLovesPenaAndMaslow, Spice of Life, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and lily_ **for all taking the extra time to review. I'd also like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 3: Just Another Regret**

Logan yawned as he made his way out to the kitchen. He heard voices talking. It was Carlos and someone else, he couldn't quiet tell who it was. He wondered if it was someone Carlos had brought home last night, but it didn't sound like a female.

Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Kendall sitting at the table with Carlos. They both had a cup of coffee in front of them. Logan looked at the two confused. They had stopped talking when he walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Logan asked looking between the two.

"No, we were just talking about the party last night," Carlos said.

"You missed one hell of a party Logan," Kendall said looking up at the brunette with a smile.

"Did I?" Logan asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I even got to meet your cousin," Kendall said smirking.

"Lila? I thought she was arriving tonight," Logan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she was at the party last night," Carlos said nodding his head smirking at Logan.

"Hmm, I'll have to go over to Camille's later," Logan said slowly.

"That's not the best part though," Carlos said.

"What?" Logan asked looking up at the Latino.

"She's got a date with-ow," Carlos said glaring at Kendall. Logan looked over at Kendall who was glaring at the Latino.

"You asked my cousin out?" Logan asked the blonde.

"In all fairness she was coming on to me," Kendall said.

"Just a fair warning she's only in town for a week," Logan said.

"A week? She kept telling me it all depended on how last night went. She wouldn't give me a straight answer," Kendall said.

"That sounds like Lila," Logan said nodding his head. He turned to Carlos. "How was the party for you? Hook up with any girls?" he asked.

"No," Carlos said looking down at his coffee mug.

"That was fast," Logan said.

"Well I didn't hook up with any girls, just drop it," Carlos said not looking up at Logan.

"What's with you?" Logan asked, "I thought I was the moody one?" he asked teasingly.

"You are," Kendall said.

"Screw you," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Kendall.

"See?" Kendall asked. Logan just flipped Kendall off and turned his attention to Carlos.

"So what happened at the party," Logan asked.

"Nothing," Carlos said.

"Liar," Logan accused.

"Ok but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Carlos said.

"Oh my god you hooked up with some guy," Logan said quickly.

"No I didn't hook up with a guy," Carlos said still not looking at Logan. "It was just a kiss," he added his cheeks red.

"Wow and here I thought you were straight," Logan said.

"I am," Carlos snapped looking up at Logan. "I was drunk and it didn't mean anything," he said.

"Who was it? Come on you were about to tell me when Logan walked in earlier," Kendall said. Carlos just looked down at his coffee mug like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Carlos," Logan said.

"ItwasJames," Carlos mumbled quickly.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at Logan confused. Logan only shrugged showing he didn't understand the Latino either.

"It was James," Carlos said looking up at the two. Kendall and Logan's jaws dropped in shock.

"What? As in our James?" Logan asked.

"Yes what other James do we know," Carlos snapped. Logan put his hands up quickly and back away from the Latino a bit.

"Well I knew he was bi, but I didn't think he liked you," Kendall said quietly.

"He's bi?" Logan asked.

"He likes me?" Carlos asked his eyes wide.

"Yes he's bi, and he might like you, might like you," Kendall said quickly. "I mean maybe he was drunk too and wasn't thinking," he said.

"Yeah, maybe that's it," Carlos said.

"Is he a good kisser?" Logan asked suddenly.

"What?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Is he a good kisser?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't' thinking about it. We were talking and it just happened and then he ran away," Carlos said quickly.

"Why do you care?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Well as one of the few gay students here I need to make sure my competition sucks," Logan said without thinking. As soon as he said it, he realized what he said. He looked at Kendall waiting for his reaction.

"That make so much sense, I mean I've never seen you with a girl other than Camille," Kendall said slowly.

"Yep, just less competition for you and Carlos," Logan said.

"I'm bi too, how do you think I knew James was bi," Kendall said.

"You and James?" Logan asked.

"Back in high school, but we're better off friends," Kendall said.

"So does that make me the only one in our group who hasn't kissed James?" Logan asked.

"What about Camille, she's part of our group," Kendall said.

"I know and she's kissed James," Logan said.

"What when?" Kendall asked shocked.

"It was at a party last year I think," Logan said slowly trying to remember what Camille had told him. His cell phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was Camille. "Speak of the devil," he said. He answered it. "Hey Mille, I was just talking about you, do you like have a sixth sense or something" he asked.

"Yep, my senses were tingling and I knew it had to be you talking about me," Camille joked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Logan said.

"Ha ha smartass, what time are you coming over for your date?" Camille asked.

"I know Kendall asked Lila out, he just told me," Logan said smiling.

"What? Is he there?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Oh well what time are you coming over to get ready for your date?" Camille asked.

"Ken, Lila wants to know what time to be ready for your date. She didn't get your number last night," Logan said looking at the blonde.

"Seven," Kendall said.

"He said seven," Logan said to Camille.

"It takes you about an hour and a half so five-ish?" Camille asked.

"Uh huh," Logan said. "She wants to know what you're doing," he said to Kendall.

"Tell her it's a surprise," Kendall said laughing.

"He says it a surprise Lie," Logan said.

"Hey think you can come over early we need to get some things situated," Camille said.

"Sure," Logan said, "alright I'll see you later then," he said.

"Bye Lila," Camille said. Logan just hung up and looked at Kendall and Carlos.

"Do you have Lila's number?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but I'm on orders not to give it to you. She wants to see if you're worth it," Logan said as he stood up. He started for his bedroom. "I've got some more studying to do, so I'll see you guys later," Logan said. He grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"You're such a nerd Logan," Kendall said.

"Thank you that's half the reason I was picked on in high school," Logan said.

"What's the other half?" Kendall asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, I'm gay remember," Logan said smiling at the blonde. With that he left the apartment.

-Dirty Little Secret-

Kendall walked back into his apartment and saw James sitting on the couch watching TV. He had been sent over to Carlos and Logan's to do some damage control with Carlos. James had told him everything that had happened last night. He had gone over to Logan and Carlos' apartment and assessed Carlos for James. James refused to leave the apartment until he knew what Carlos thought about the kiss.

"Well?" James asked looking up at the blonde.

"He's freaked and keeps insisting that he's straight, but when Logan asked him if you were a good kisser that shut him up and I think he was thinking about it," Kendall said.

"Logan?" James asked sitting up.

"He's gay you were right," Kendall said pulling his wallet out and handing James a ten dollar bill.

"I have an excellent gaydar Kendall, don't doubt me," James said.

"I know, James, you're amazing," Kendall said rolling his eyes at his friend's cockiness.

"You bet I am," James said cockily. "So, you gonna make a move on him then?" he asked seriously.

"No I have a date with his cousin and let's not forget what I went over there for," Kendall said.

"He doesn't want to talk to me ever again doesn't he? He hates me," James said looking down at his hands.

"He's confused, that's what I got from talking to him," Kendall said.

"What?" James asked.

"He's confused, I think he might be thinking he wants to experiment with a guy," Kendall said.

"No way," James said.

"I'm not a hundred percent, you'll have to talk to him to find out for sure," Kendall said. James sighed and fell back into the couch.

"What if you're wrong," James asked.

"Then you get over him and move on. I don't want to sound harsh but crushing on a straight guy is not how you want to spend you life. Find someone who will love you back," Kendall said.

"You're right, this isn't healthy," James sighed.

"It'll be hard, but you'll live. I mean I survived my crush back in high school didn't I?" Kendall asked looking at James. James nodded his head.

"I'll talk to him," James sighed. Kendall patted his knee before getting up.

-Dirty Little Secret-

"Yes Camille the phone works," Logan said as he walked into his and Carlos' apartment. He had the prepaid cell phone he had bought for Lila wedge between his ear and shoulder as he went through the mail he had picked up for him and Carlos.

"How do you know?" Camille asked.

"Because you're talking to me on it, I mean you did call me," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh right," Camille said laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder how you made it to college," Logan sighed as he walked into the living room where Carlos was sitting on the couch. Logan tossed him his mail.

"Shut up," Camille said.

"I guess you're just lucky that you're pretty," Logan said laughing.

"Screw you Mitchell, just be here in an hour so I can help you get ready for your date," Camille said.

"Yes boss lady," Logan said smiling. "I'll be over soon," he said and hung up after Camille said good bye. He looked down at Carlos who hadn't said a word since he had come in.

"Dude, you ok?" Logan asked as he pocketed the phone.

"Yeah, fine just thinking," Carlos shrugged. He sat up and looked at Logan. "So you never told me how the party went last night," he said grinning.

"I wasn't there remember," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Carlos said laughing, "did you kiss him?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it was amazing," Logan sighed dreamily as he fell onto the couch beside the Latino. The two sat there talking about the party for a bit. Logan was careful not to talk about James too much. He didn't want to make Carlos uncomfortable with what had happened between the two last night.

"How'd you know you were gay?" Carlos asked finally. Logan looked over at Carlos shocked.

"What?" Logan asked wanting to make sure that he had heard his friend correctly.

"How did you know that you were gay?" Carlos asked.

"I, uh guess it was back when I was younger I noticed that people were telling me that me and Camille were gonna get together and I tried to look at her liked that and I couldn't. I noticed guys more than I noticed girls. I guess curves just don't do it for me," Logan said shrugging.

"You guess?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I like hard hips and flat chiseled chests and abs," Logan said imagining Kendall shirtless. He had seen the blonde shirtless in the locker room enough times. "Before you get all mad I don't look at guys in the locker room, besides Kendall," he added quickly.

"I know Logan, I know," Carlos said laughing.

"Why are you curious all of a sudden?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm curious," Carlos said simply.

"You're thinking of do something with James?" Logan asked.

"I don't know maybe," Carlos said slowly. "I've been thinking and when we kissed last night it felt good and there was something there. I don't know, maybe I just need to kiss him again and see if that spark is still there or if it was just the alcohol," he sighed.

"Well as much as I hate to leave you like this I've got a date to get ready for," Logan said looking at Carlos apologetically. He had been wanting to go on a date with Kendall for so long he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, even if Kendall didn't know it was him. That was the only problem with this date.

"Go, I want details, I mean like how he is on dates not the horny ones," Carlos said grinning.

"What kind of guy do you think I am? I don't put out on the first date, besides I don't think Kendall and I will get that far," Logan said shaking his head.

"You never know, he did admit to being bi and that he has dated guys," Carlos said.

"Yeah right, he'll flip if he finds out that I'm Lila," Logan said shaking his head. He stood up and started for the door.

"Nah, he'll be too in love with you that he won't care," Carlos called as Logan walked out the door.

Logan honestly wasn't sure how Kendall would react if he found out the truth about Lila. Logan was lying about who he was to Kendall. He knew Kendall was all for being honest about who he was and everything. Logan wasn't like that though, he was scared. He was scared that Kendall would hate him if told him the truth.

Then again he couldn't keep this up forever either. If Logan got in too deep Kendall would want to meet Lila's family only to find out she had none since none of his relatives knew about Lila. Not even his parents knew about Lila. There was also a chance that he or Kendall could get hurt in this process. Logan wasn't sure what was going to come of this, but he just hoped he wouldn't regret it too much.

**So yeah that all happened. Next Chapter will be Kendall and Lila's date. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
